


Dates are Tiresome

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Kibum opened the door dramatically, the hinges creaking in dissent. He stumbled through, gasping for air, his once loose clothes now sticking to his skin because of how much he was sweating. He didn’t think he’d ever been so tired in his life.





	Dates are Tiresome

Kibum opened the door dramatically, the hinges creaking in dissent. He stumbled through, gasping for air, his once loose clothes now sticking to his skin because of how much he was sweating. He didn’t think he’d ever been so tired in his life. Every step seemed to send daggers through the soles of his feet where he had, as he'd whined a few moments beforehand, "become riddled with gaping sores".

 

"Oh, come on, don't be a baby, you have literally one scuff mark on each ankle." Minho remarked as he walked through the door, closing it behind him and making his way toward the bedroom where the other man was currently flinging himself onto their shared bed with a groan and a huff. He hung the other's bag - that he'd been carrying for a good chunk of the afternoon - on the back of the plush chair, proceeding to plop onto it.

 

"Remind me to never get out of the house with you again" Kibum managed to make himself be heard, although muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in.

 

Minho laughed "Hey, you were the one complaining just last week that we never went on dates anymore."

 

Kibum turned his head to breathe. "I meant something like going out to the mall or getting something nice to eat not going to freaking adventure island or whatever the hell that was!"

 

"It was a theme park" Minho quipped back. "And I seem to remember you were pretty excited about the idea when I suggested it."

 

Kibum snorted "That was before you insisted we ride every. Single. Rollercoaster. And that Ferris wheel, I mean, seriously! That is a murder wheel and you know it!"

 

Minho chuckled lightly, moving over to sit beside his boyfriend, hands trailing on his back in a soothing manner. Kibum turned his head away from him.

 

Minho sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I thought it'd be at least a bit romantic to compensate for all that running around."

 

"Hmph... I guess it might've been if the cabin wasn’t swinging around so much..." Kibum conceded.

 

Minho smiled, his hands starting to feel the other's back relaxing under his touch. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked, hopefully, lowering his head to kiss the other's cheek.

 

Kibum buried his face in his pillow again. He was silent for a moment, and Minho was a bit worried he might suffocate for a second there, but suddenly he showed his face again, now tinted slightly pink.

 

"Keep up that massage and we'll see about that."

 

Minho grinned, a laugh escaping his lips and lowering his head once again to kiss the other on the nose. "Your wish is my command, dear."


End file.
